twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
British Coven
The british coven is a coven located somewhere in Britain and consists of Gabriel, Joseph, Adam, Jessica, William and Fred.All members possess a special gift, if not more than one, and apart from the volturi they are the most powerful coven. They show their loyalty to each over by wearing dark coloured suits much like the volturi. They are considered close family to over european covens. The coven has not decided wether to stick with the vegetarian lifestyle or human blood to sustain them. Apart from their choise of blood to live on they are a very organised coven. Gabriel is the leader of the coven and was created by the volturi,he is the creator of Joseph, Adam, jessica. Fred was created by a vampire named Victoria as part of a newborn army in seattle. They are currently living in england where they can coexist alongside humans with as little trouble as possible, all members use eye contacts and wear cloaks to stay hidden from the sun and humans. The coven acts as the highest authority in Britain,and take the crimes into their own hands. They have remained unknown to the vampire world, only The Irish coven know of their existence,yet Jessica took away their memories before they left for the witnessing of Renesmee Cullen. They respect the vampire laws like any other coven (or at least the rules that Gabriel knows of). History Gabriel was the founder of the coven and was originally from America, he was a messenger who traveled Europe. at one time during the 1600's he visited volterra while Eleazer (who was a member of the volturi at the time) was searching for humans who would possess special talents once they were vampires. One night when Gabriel was departing for somewhere else he was tracked down by Demetri and taken to the volturi, and from there he was turned into a vampire. At sometime during his life with the voltori he became annoyed by the volturi's disrespect on human life and left. When he first arrived in Britain it rained and he spent the night in a cave. He became thirsty and fed on a human named Alistair who was walking near by but stopped before he killed him. In the 1800's while he was living in london he came across Joseph who had been put in a torture cell and was near death because he was suspected of practicing witchcraft and was to be hanged the following day. He knew joseph would become someone special and turned him into a vampire, Joseph supposedly slaughtered every one in the building and then escaped with Gabriel. He used joseph's gift to find more humans who would be useful vampires. Sometime later they were living in Whale where they waited for jessica, a pregnant women to have her child before she was turned, she started dying after giving birth (which Joseph already found out about), Gabriel took her to a nearby forest and turned her into a vampire. In 1919 he found Adam who was dying from spanish influenza and was turned aswell. By the 1930's the coven moved back to london where Gabriel worked nightshifts at local shops. He came across William, who had been robbed and beaten to near death. Gabriel promised him "life" but not his revenge. In late 2006 gabriel visited seattle because of the recent events (Seattle newbrn army) and bumped into a newly turned vampire named Fred who had recently escaped from the newborn army. Gabriel told him it would be less safer to stay in America and also offered him a place in his coven, Fred then decided to leave America and go to Britain. Members Gabriel - considered the most powerful vampire in his coven if not the whole of the vampire world, his defensive abilities are compaired to his attacks. He can levitate both himself and other objects, when he joines his advanced speed with his other abilities he is able to fly at high speeds, move objects withought physically touching them, control a person/vampire physical movements and close the sight and concentration of a vampire with a special talent. Joseph - can identify or detect anything he chooses. He can both use the specal gifts of other vampires in a certain way of identifying or detecting (e.g can detect what someone else is thinking like Edward Cullen and can Identify the location of anyone like Demetri) and can also gain any information he wants about someone. Jessica - can take away, give back and project new memories to a person/vampire through touching them. To use her gift she needs to be focused on the memory she is holding on to or she will lose it completely. Adam - can shut down a person/vampires brain functions, the effect of his ability is much like Jane and alec's powers put together, which inflicts a numbing pain and then a painful paralysis in others. It is not known wether his gift brings on a mental or physical attack to his victims. William - can change all five senses of a person/vampire one at a time, the effect is only a projection in ones mind like Zafrina's gift, but it can be used on all five senses. Fred - can project a repulsion to those around him, and make them think that he could release a strong, unbearable stench from his body. This power comes handy in self-defense, and would make people forget about him and seem invisible to others. Desired memebers Maggie; Offered a place in the coven by Gabriel because of her ability to detect lies, although Joseph could already do that because of his own talent; she declined Alistair; after Gabriel turned him into a vampire over his thirst he was granted a place in the coven; he declined and became a nomad undesired members Maria; Maria came to england after jasper whitlock left her company. She met the coven and wished to be a member, when Joseph found out that she had gone against a vampire law (creating a newborn army) Gabriel saw her nothing more than a liability and refused letting her join. executed Unnamed vampire coven; Possibly the same coven that created Carlisle Cullen, the coven visited Gabriel when he was living by his own and when the vampires came back to claim his territory he dismembered and burned their bodies within minuites. Catlin; was an immortal child created by william and was hidden from the rest of the coven for almost a year until joseph found out, Catin was then burned and killed. Category:Gabriel